FairyTailRP Wiki
'Welcome to the Wikia' Welcome to the wikia. We’re a collaborative community based around the Fairy Tail RP Subreddit known as /r/FairyTailRP. Here people create character pages, record character development such as writing job pages and showing the other wizards the spells they have learned. Everything is recorded for the purpose of bettering the subreddit and community within the Fairytailrp. There are a few basic rules that we have established that we feel will help everyone navigate the wikia more efficiently and it also will keep the wikia organized and clean. So here are a few helpful rules: #Please keep your character page regularly updated. #Please follow the given templates when creating a... #*Character Page. #*Magic / Ability Page. #*Job Page. #Please get a Admin to move your page when completely, #Please be honest and realistic when listing your Jewels Amount. 'Subreddit Rules' #Please be respectful of other Roleplayers and of the moderators. If you have problems with someone and it needs to be dealt with then please send modmail regarding it and the subject will be discussed. If you treat someone with respect then you will be treated with respect as well. #This sub is marked as an 18+ sub and will have NSFW content on it. Please be mindful of this and as long as the content is related to the sub in some way or another, it will be allowed. #There are several threads that ARE NOT marked as NSFW and as such should not have NSFW content in them. If you see this please bring it to the attention of the moderators. #No killing/dying will be allowed without prior moderator approval. #Please keep the titles of posts SFW although the content can be NSFW. #Please roleplay according to the strength/skills of your character. Do not be accepting A class jobs with ease as a C class mage. Be realistic in what you are doing, no one is invincible. You can advance in skill as a mage but you have to prove yourself in the meantime. #There will be no Lost Magics allowed. This includes Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, Arc of Time, Human Subordination and several others. You can find the lost magics here.You can be a celestial wizard however keep in mind that all 12 zodiac keys are accounted for in the story and thus cannot be held by you. Non-canon magic will be allowed but monitored closely and if it does not relate believably to the world of Fairy Tail then you may be asked to change. #If you would like to be a character from the anime/manga, a member of a different guild (allied or enemy), or would like to somehow be separate from the Fairy Tail guild then please message the moderators and we will decide if that is alright. #There are some subjects that could cause problems with other roleplayers or moderators and these are 100% not allowed and are ban-worthy on this sub. The issues include rape, suicide, and self-mutilation. THESE SUBJECTS SHOULD NOT APPEAR EVEN IN YOUR BACK STORIES! Please keep them off the sub altogether. #Unison Raids REQUIRE 'Mod approval prior to happening. We will require the following information in order to even consider an approval: the two characters involved, how their magic would work together, how you plan to use it, and finally how often you plan to use it. 'Getting Started Category:Browse